Can't Sleep
by Alicat the Fangirl
Summary: From my tumblr blog Alicat Fanfiction Master Post: Pregnancy Series. Naika is off missing in the hotel, and Eisuke is looking for her. He finds out from her friends that she hasn't been sleeping well and imagine his surprise on, not only where he found her, but the perfect position to sleep comfortably. :) Summary is bad but the story is pretty cute lol. Review please!


**Hi! So, here is a one-shot with Eisuke in my pregnancy series from tumblr. I just wanted to say that if you have any requests please PM me and I'll review them, if they inspire me I'll do it! :) I'm open to prompts too. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is she?" Eisuke asked the manger, Kenzaki, he was nervous. However, you couldn't tell by his tone, to anyone who didn't know him it would seem he was angry at the fact his wife was missing.

"I don't know, Mr. Ichinomiya. Last time I saw her was in the cafeteria with her former co-workers." He told him, bowing as Eisuke stormed off to the new location.

Soryu sighed as he followed his friend and waved the manager in dismissal. He drew the short stick in baby-sitting Eisuke, though they wouldn't admit that to the 'King'. They arrived in the hotel cafeteria for the employees and the two women they were looking for were just about to leave.

"You." Eisuke demanded as he approached them. "Where is Naika?"

"M-mr. Ichinomiya." The girl with a ponytail stuttered, in awe of his intimidating presence.

Chisato shook her head at her friend, Sakiko, before turning to her boss, "She left a few minutes ago, and she was tired and was trying to find a place to take a nap."

This confused him, "Why? She has our room in the penthouse."

This time Sakiko answered, "She said that she couldn't get comfortable, and was going to ask Takahiro if there any spare hotel rooms she could sleep in."

"Just great." He muttered before turning away to continue his search.

"Let Kenzaki know if you find her." Soryu told them before following Eisuke again.

They looked at each other before laughing softly to themselves.

* * *

He found her, it took some time and searching but he did it. After finding his old, but unimportant, rival Takahiro, he was informed that she never came to him. So it was clear that she either found a place to nap or she went outside the hotel.

They called the rest of their circle and spread through out the hotel to search for the woman that somehow made her way to their lives.

It was Mamoru who found her. "I was just lucky." he told the others when they reached his location. However, in truth, he determined the possible route between the cafeteria and Takahiro's location at the time and searched for her that way. Not that he'll admit to them, though.

She was curled up on a bench; one arm was underneath her bulging stomach and between her legs that were pressed together as far up as they could. Her other arm was underneath her head to support it. It didn't look comfortable at all, but regardless to that she was snoring away.

"She's loud." Ota complained.

"Has she not been sleeping boss?" Baba asked, concerned for the young woman's health.

"I noticed she's been walking up lately, but I just though she had to go to the bathroom or something." Eisuke admitted, frowning as he looked at his wife. She was swollen with their children, yes children. They were having twins, though because of their stubborn mother, they have yet to learn of their gender.

"I want it to be a surprise for you." She told him when he tried to push his want to know their gender, "I can never surprise you because you snoop. Let me surprise you this once."

With her you'll-never-deny-me-so-give-in look she gave, which was something he will never admit out loud, made him cave and let her have her way. Another reason was she was right, every year since they've been together on their anniversary, birthday, or congratulations party he always found out whatever surprise she had for him. So he let her surprise him, but he regrets it.

He was always a man that prepares and makes a plan, and not knowing what the gender of his children, he can't plan accurately. He put on preorder of two of everything such as bottles, cribs, and other necessities. Clothing was a different matter, however, thanks to his wife, they decided to start off with yellow and green items and when they come into the world, they could get what suits them.

"What should we do?" Baba asked, breaking Eisuke out of his thoughts. "We can't leave her here."

"I'll carry her, we're heading up to the penthouse." Eisuke ordered them as he went to pick up his wife. Naika stirred a little but soon settled down, resting her head on his shoulder and moved in closer to him.

"Don't you want the bench?" Soryu asked pointing to the piece of furniture.

"I'll find out what is making her uncomfortable. No wife of mine is sleeping on a bench when there is a perfectly good bed in our room." He nearly growled, scowling at her peaceful face. He usually doesn't get jealous, but damn it. It nerved him that a simple bench was able to make her sleep peacefully where as a bed he provided didn't.

Everyone was looking their way as they made their way to the elevator, confused why owner of the Tres Spades was carrying his sleeping wife. But no one said a word, not questioning the VIPs of the Tres Spades.

* * *

They made it to the penthouse and Eisuke walked to his private room without speaking a word to the others. They looked at each other and sighed before returning to their previous tasks.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Eisuke set Naika down on the bed as quietly as he could. Though, it was pointless. Since the moment she was no longer in his arms she stirred awake.

"Eisuke?" She murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey." He said softly, smoothing her hair.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around their room.

"You sleeping on a bench in the hotel was what happened." He gave her a look, causing her to blush. "And why didn't you tell me that you haven't been sleeping?"

Her reaction wasn't what Eisuke was expecting, or prepared for. He's seen her angry and upset, apparently there was a difference. He also had seen her crying in both happiness and sadness. He has plans and strategies on how he handles each of her episodes, especially during her pregnancy.

However, this time, while she was crying, he knew it wasn't her being happy or sad from the two years he's known her. In fact, he had no idea why she was crying. He groaned, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I can't get comfortable! That's what's wrong!" **_Damn it, angry tears._** This was defiantly new. "I tried all the therapeutic pillows, calming teas, even went to the doctor for sleeping pills." She said, angrily. "I'm tired, cranky, and I want to sleep, damn it."

He tried to be upset, especially at the fact she tried to deal with the problem on her own. But he couldn't, especially the way she looked. Her long black hair was free from her usual up do and her blue eyes were filled with tears. Not to mention, the way she was sitting screamed vulnerable. It made him want to ravish her, like always. He would have to tread carefully. He never experienced her angry tears yet.

So, he did the last thing she expected for him to do. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly and inwardly smirked when he felt her arms around him as well and her head buried in his neck.

"I didn't want to bother you." She mumbled against his skin, "I'm just so tired."

He sighed, not knowing what to do. "We'll go to the doctor tomorrow, for now let's lay down."

"And do what?" Naika pulled away and looked up at him.

Eisuke held back a moan at her innocent look, "Whatever you want." He answered, "Talk, watch T.V, nothing." he gently moved them further down the bed and laid down as he spoke.

She pouted and laid her head on his chest, "What if…" She tried to say but he cut her off with a kiss.

"Get comfortable as best as you can." he said when he pulled away and smirked at the blush she had.

"Okay." She yawned and adjusted her body so their legs were intertwined with each other and moved Eisuke's arm so it was supporting her and wrapped her arms around his torso. It was very uncomfortable…. for him. However, before he could say anything about it, he could hear her snoring.

He looked down at her dumb founded and signed in annoyance. "Idiot." He mumbled to himself before bringing her closer to him and kissed her hair before closing his eyes.

Looks like it's going to be a long few months.

* * *

 **There you go! Hope you liked it, just a small little one-shot that I did on tumblr and I wanted to post it here. :3.**


End file.
